Percy the Branch Line Engine
by The Railway Man
Summary: When Thomas suffers from an accident, Percy is left to run his branch line. But will he prove himself worthy of running it alone? - Based Upon 'The Railway Series' by Wilbert & Chrispher Awdry
1. Default Chapter

PERCY  
THE BRANCH LINE ENGINE  
  
By Joseph Oliver Spencer Smith  
  
Dear Friends  
  
I was honoured some weeks ago to receive an official invitation from Sir  
Topham Hatt to attend the opening ceremony of a new station on Thomas'  
Branch Line. I can tell you now that the celebrations were highly amusing and the engines enjoyed themselves, despite the damp weather.  
  
However, I was fortune enough, during my stay on our favourite branch line  
to bump into a good friend of mine from Kirkronan Dockyard. After some  
friendly gossip, he told me of some very interesting events that had occurred during the lead up to the opening of this new station. I surprised to hear that our Thomas was absent during those eventual weeks, yet I could  
only laugh when I discovered why.  
All the same, I decided to look into it immediately.  
  
Thomas was the last engine that I interviewed in preparation of this new  
book. He spoke very highly of a close friend, and his words were full of meaning:  
"If a pair argue, it means they are close friends".  
And I for one could not agree more when he suggested that his special  
friend was paid tribute to for the second time with his very own book.  
  
So join me in this new collection of tales from Sodor's favorite Branch  
Line, Along with my good friends Thomas, Toby, Henrietta, Duck, Ivan, and certainly not to forget... Percy, our Branch Line Engine.  
  
The Author 


	2. Boiler Busted

BOILER BUSTED  
  
Daisy rolled peacefully into Elsbridge station one autumn evening, having finished her last run from Knapford. She was looking forward to a long rest in the carriage shed, content with a days work. Sir Topham Hatt, the Fat Controller, was one of her passengers and he stepped down onto the platform and approached her, his hands clasped behind his back.  
  
"Now Daisy", he said warmly, "I am pleased with your work here and I have no intentions of sending you away permanently, so please do not be too alarm at what I am about to say".  
  
Daisy seriously hoped that she wouldn't have to be too shocked as the kind railway man continued - "I must ask that you leave this branch line for a while, a few weeks maybe. A month at the most".  
  
"Whatever for sir?", asked Daisy with confusion. She was worried that she had done something wrong.  
  
"There is no need for alarm", smiled the good manager, and he explained everything to her. Daisy's expression turned from one of sudden shock to delight as the Fat Controller finished his explanation, "Now run along to the main line", he concluded, "The inspector is waiting for you".  
  
Daisy, purring happily, rolled excitedly away. Little was she aware that Percy had stopped on a nearby siding to take on water on his way back to the sheds, having left the mine. He gasped as he saw her pull away from the platform and disappear onto the main line.  
  
"Oh dear!", he thought, "Daisy's been sent away! This is awful news!"  
  
Percy ran on quickly as he could and arrived at the sheds. Thomas was being oiled for his evening train and Toby had just arrived back from the quarry. He squeaked madly as he rolled up between them.  
  
"Everyone!", he tooted frantically, "Something terrible has happened!"  
  
"Come on Percy", grumbled Thomas hotly, "Out with it! I'll be late if I have to sit around and listen to your chatter"  
  
"Daisy has been sent away to the main line!", Percy continued, "I saw the Fat Controller talking to her at Elsbridge".  
  
But much to the little engine's surprise, Toby begun to chuckle, as Thomas rolled his eyes - "It isn't funny!", snapped Percy, "Daisy could be in..."  
  
"I often wonder whether Percy's dome is screwed on properly", muttered Thomas gravely to Toby, "You do spend far too much time down in those mines nowadays". "No I don't!", puffed Percy angrily, "It was as clear as the strips on my boiler!"  
  
"Daisy isn't going away", explained Toby calmly, sensing an argument beginning to brew between the two engines, "She's being sent to the main line temporarily. She won't be needed here on the branch line for a while".  
  
"Why would she not be needed here?", asked Percy anxiously.  
  
"Because Sir Topham Hatt has asked for passenger traffic to halt for a few days whilst we prepare for building work to be done near the little quarry village", Toby continued, "Bertie will be taking over our passenger duties for the time being, until the building work is under-way".  
  
"Building work?", Percy repeated, "On what?" - He was still very confused.  
  
"Honestly Percy", grumbled Thomas impatiently, "All that coal-dust has gone straight to your smoke box!"  
  
"It has not!", Percy snapped again. But Thomas ignored him. He seemed to drift his own world as he spoke, his voice full of pride - "Sir Topham Hatt has finally agreed to extend my branch line. At long last, a new station is going to built near the quarry, with it's own goods yard too. Now I'll have most reliable, and useful, branch line on the island".  
  
Percy soon forgot to be cross - "It must be wonderful to be in charge of a branch line". He paused for a moment, smiling to himself - "I'd like to run a branch line of my own some day too, just like Thomas". He closed his eyes and imagined himself steaming along a countryside route with a shiny pair of coaches, coming to rest at a station with a large sign on the platform reading 'Percy's Branch Line'.  
  
"Rubbish", snorted Thomas pompously, "You wouldn't survive a day running your own branch line. You need a lot of tolerance. It can be a tough job at times. Besides, with your carelessness, you'd be causing accidents by the hour. Now, if you will excuse me, I must get to Knapford for my evening train".  
  
He bustled away quickly to fetch Annie and Clarabel. Percy pulled a face at his retreating bunker - "Careless am I?", he fumed, "I could beat Thomas at running a branch line any day!"  
  
"Don't let it get to you", soothed Toby, "Thomas can be very boastful at times. He speaks far too quickly without thinking. I'm sure he didn't mean it".  
  
Percy could only agree. Indeed, our Thomas can be a very boastful little engine at times. With that, their drivers and fireman dampened their fires and said goodnight. But Percy could not help but think about Thomas' words - "One day, I'll prove it! Just you wait!".  
  
* By the time their drivers and fireman had arrived at the sheds the next morning, an Inspector arrived to speak to the engines - "Your hard work and co-operation will be vital", he explained, "We want this building operation to run as smoothly as possible. That means no horse-play".  
  
"Yes sir", said the three engines together. With that, the Inspector begun to hand out their tasks. Toby was to collect the building materials from the quarry, whilst Thomas and Percy were to assist with the building work on site.  
  
"Be warned though", the Inspector continued, "A major blasting operation will be taking place. You must be fully on your guard at all times".  
  
Thomas simmered happily - "This is a job for a strong, reliable branch line engine like me", he said proudly, as Toby clanked away, leaving him and Percy alone as their crews set about preparing them for work, "Maybe you should stay here and shunt Percy. It could be too dangerous for you".  
  
Percy was taken by shock - "I've worked more quarries and mines then you'll ever know of!", he squeaked furiously, "I've helped out with countless blastings!"  
  
"Probably through your whistle tubes whilst casing runaway trucks!", chucked Thomas, and he steamed away, laughing at his own joke. By now, Percy was seething with anger. Sparks and ashes began to spit in his firebox.  
  
"I'll show him!", he grunted hotly.  
  
"Calm yourself fella", soothed his crew, "Don't take Thomas too literally. Now come along. Lets get you up to the construction yard. Maybe some hard work will help take your mind of it".  
  
Percy steamed away, his fire still roaring with anger in his firebox - "I'll show him! I'll show him!", he chanted as he went.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, further up the line at Elsbridge, Thomas had backed down onto the workman's train. It carried all the machinery and tools, and the workmen themselves, who rode in an extra carriage on the end. Thomas felt very pleased with himself as the workmen loaded the trucks with their equipment. He was making perfect timing - "Come along! Come along!", he whistled as the wooden doors to the trucks were fastened by the station- master and his crew. Just then, Percy pulled up alongside.  
  
"So you've decided to come and help?", asked Thomas, "I was beginning to think you had taken my advice and stayed behind. Work like this is not meant for little engines like you".  
  
Percy ignored this, resisting the temptation to argue - "I came to help you with the blasting", he said flatly, "You'll need to be extra careful. It can be a very dangerous job if your too close to the detonator". "I'll manage", sniffed Thomas, "I don't need to take advice from you Percy. I can help with the construction of my own branch line, all on my own! Goodbye!"  
  
And with that, he steamed with the workman's train. Percy watched him darkly, his firebox crackling furiously. His driver went to see if he is he was alright - "Just ignore it Percy", he soothed, "Your a fine engine when it comes to dangerous work like blasting".  
  
They tried to move him out of the station, but it was no good. The brake handle was jammed. Percy refused to move - "I'm staying here", he said flatly.  
  
*  
  
Thomas arrived at the construction site in perfect time. As the workman slowly filed onto the platform and begun to unload his train, he couldn't help but stare in wonder and awe at the sight before him. Slowly but surely, the foundations of a new station and goods yard were under-way, as machines of all shapes and sizes bustled back and forth with their precious loads of gravel and cement. A tall crane was helping to build the metal frame-work of what would soon be the goods shed. A large blue-print map sat on a table on the platform of the finished product. Thomas let off steam with excitement. The foreman approached him.  
  
"At last your here", he said, "But we were expecting two engines. How every odd".  
  
Thomas looked back and noticed that Percy was nowhere to be seen. He smirked to himself - "Silly little Percy", he chuckled, "I can handle this one without him". But he said it to himself.  
  
He was soon set to work in no time. His task was to help move away trucks of debris left behind by the blast of the detonators. He stood by with some empties as he watched excitedly from a siding. The workman set up the detonator to remove a large amount of cliffside that was blocking the site.  
  
"After three!", called out the foreman, "One...two...THREE!"  
  
Thomas watched as a mighty blast sounded, echoing all around, louder then anything he had ever heard in his life. This was followed by the rumbling of the earth, as the cliff collapsed into a debris of rocks and rubble. Instantly, machines swarmed to begin scooping it up and loading it into Thomas' empties.  
  
"That was fun", he chuckled, "Percy doesn't know anything about blasting. This isn't dangerous at all!"  
  
But I'm most certain that looking back on it now, Thomas must feel very silly knowing that he ever made such a statement. For autumn, it was beginning to get extremely hot as the sun rose higher in the sky. The workman kept going steadily with their work, but Thomas was growing tired and restless. The blasting was becoming less and less exciting, and he was beginning to get bored with constantly running backwards and forwards with the empties of debris. "There must be something I can do to liven things up", he thought.  
  
Suddenly, he remembered Percy's warning - "It can be a very dangerous job if your too close to the detonator". He chuckled sinisterly to himself - "Percy's just a worry-wheels. I'll prove him wrong. He may be frightened of detonators, but I'm certainly not!"  
  
At present, a new detonator had been set up to clear a large cliff face near to the line. Once it was cleared, it would make way for the line to extend outwards for the goods yard. Thomas' driver backed him away from the danger zone - "Don't go beyond this point", he said, "This could get extremely dangerous".  
  
But Thomas was too busy thinking of ways to prove Percy wrong. At last, he came up with an idea - "I'll go discreetly forwards", he chuckled to himself, "And past the safety point. That'll show Percy what a brave and strong engine like me can stand again"  
  
The foreman called the workman back to the safety point as the detonator was wired up. Once everything was ready, he raised the mega-phone to his mouth - "After three...One...Two..."  
  
Thomas' chance had come. With a broad and determined smile, he slowly loosened his emergency brake and began to roll forwards. He thought he was doing it all by himself, but little did he know that his fireman had been in a hurry to leave the cab before the blasting. And with that, he rolled on, past the safety point.  
  
The workman gasped as they saw Thomas slowly moving towards the danger zone - "Thomas! Come back immediately!", cried his driver.  
  
But it was far too late, as the foreman swiftly lowered his arm... "THREE!".  
  
It didn't take Thomas long to react, as all the workmen nearby closed their eyes and covered their eyes. The detonator sounded, a mighty blast, much bigger then the rest. It caused the ground below to rumble and shake as the cliff collapsed. But silly little Thomas was dangerously close when it happened.  
  
"BUST MY BUFFERS!", he cried, taken by shock and fright as the towering cliff that loomed over him began to collapse. He let off a loud, shrill blast of his whistle as rocks began to fall to the ground around him. His driver and fireman's cries were drowned out by the noise. But the worst was still to come.  
  
Thomas said that it was fright that caused him to react. The driver and fireman both suggested that it was the noise that had jump-started his movement. Anyhow, Thomas began to move...backwards, his eyes closed in terror.  
  
"HORRORS!", he cried, as he shot backwards, away from the danger zone, the rocks still collapsing. The moment he had moved away, the rocks rolled onto the line where he had stood. He chuckled with triumph - "Ha!", he tooted with pride, "That's one in the headlamp for worry-wheels Percy!" Suddenly, Thomas felt himself lurch sideways into a siding. He looked back and let out a shrill whistle. He didn't dare open them until his joyride had ended. There was mighty CRASH, as he ploughed bunker first into the weak buffers. He hit a wheel barrow that sat beyond it with such force that a heavy spade was sent flying from the bucket. The spade strike him in the side, strapping his blue paint. But worser still, the spade left a gaping hole in his tank.  
  
"Ooooo", he groaned with discomfort, "I am a silly engine..."  
  
But he had to quickly close his mouth to hold back the striking pain that shot through his tank. His water slowly leaked out and made a puddle on the gravel beside him. A sudden blast of wind whistled through the gap, making his boiler shudder with violent cold. He felt very silly, and very disgraced, as all the foreman, accompanied by some of the workmen and Thomas' crew, sprinted across the yard towards him. They were not happy at all.  
  
*  
  
"I warned him", Percy fumed, "But all he did was become even more puffed up  
in the smoke box".  
  
Percy's fire wouldn't start. He had remained idol for most of the afternoon. His driver and fireman had tried everything they could, but it was no use. The station-master at Elsbridge had just delivered them the news of Thomas' accident from the construction yard.  
  
"It serves him right for being so stuck up", Percy added hotly.  
  
"That's not the way to speak of your best friend", said his fireman. Percy huffed hot air through his pistons and snorted rudely.  
  
"Friend's don't put one another down", he huffed bluntly.  
  
"But", said his driver swiftly, "Friends argue, like nature intended. And it is only a true friend who will forgive another and help him out when he is trouble".  
  
"Besides", added the station-master, "The Fat Controller would be displeased if he found you were unwilling to take orders".  
  
Percy took a moment to think. But he had few other choices. At long last, his fire came alive once again, spraying ashes and coal dust all over his foot plate - "I'm doing it for the Fat Controller", he added sharply. His driver and fireman exchanged grins - "He'll learn soon", they chuckled. But Percy didn't hear them, as he puffed away, his smoke thick and sooty.  
  
Percy rolled reluctantly into the construction yard a short while later to find a large crane loading Thomas onto a flat truck. He looked awful, his face pale and his cheeks an ill green. He was still groaning poorly as the wind whistled through the gap in his tank. He was too ill to speak. "Please take Thomas to the sheds", said the foreman to Percy, "Sir Topham Hatt as arranged for Edward to take him to Crovan's Gate from there".  
  
"Yes sir", muttered Percy, and as he was coupled to the flat truck.  
  
The journey home was silent. Neither of the pair spoke to one another. Percy was still cross. Thomas was in too much pain to speak. But all the while, Percy could not help but feel a distant feeling of sympathy towards his friend.  
  
**** 


	3. Brake Coach

BRAKE COACH  
  
Edward arrived early the next morning to take Thomas to Crovan's Gate. Percy and Toby watched as he was loaded onto a flat-truck and securing with strong chains. Thomas looked dreadful. He couldn't speak from the uncomfortable gap in his boiler. Yet, as Edward pulled away, Percy couldn't seem to decide whether or not he should be happy, or sad. Before he could even begin to sort out his emotions, the Fat Controller arrived, accompanied by the Inspector.  
  
"With Thomas out of service", he said gravely, "We have landed ourselves in a difficult situation. But, work must continue as normal. I am relying strongly on the two of you to assist with the construction of the new station, with or without Thomas"  
  
"Yes sir", the two engines replied in unison.  
  
"I would like you, Toby", he continued, "To bring the materials down from the quarry".  
  
"But what about Henrietta sir?", asked Toby with a note of concern in his voice.  
  
"I'll see to it that Percy takes proper care of her, here on the branch line", replied the kind railway man, "Now off you go Toby. We must make as much use of our time as possible"  
  
Percy jumped at the mention of his name, but before he could say anything, Toby had already set off for the quarry. The Fat Controller turned to him.  
  
"Now Percy", he said sternly, "This situation will be a test-case for you. With Thomas out of service, Daisy on the mainline and Toby at the quarry, you will be our main engine here on the branch line. I will certainly draft other engines in every once in a while to help, but for the duration of Thomas' absence, you will be in charge of his line".  
  
"But sir", Percy squeaked in confusion, "I can't handle a branch line all on my own sir, Thomas said..."  
  
"Thomas says many things", cut in the Fat Controller, "Maybe these next few weeks will be your chance to prove yourself. I'm certain that Thomas will feel at ease knowing that things are being kept in order by you"  
  
Percy feel silent and looked away. He wasn't sure that that would be the case. But all the same, he could not let the Fat Controller down, nor could he let down the branch line. It was a big responsibility, but he was determined, more then ever.  
  
"I will do my very best sir", he said at last.  
  
"That's a good engine", smiled the kind gentleman, "Now you must listen to the Inspector here. He will be assigning your tasks to you. And do not forget, I am relying highly upon you"  
  
"Yes sir" - And with that, the Fat Controller stepped into his car and disappeared. The Inspector stepped forwards and spoke to Percy - "I hope you understand that being in charge of a branch line is not an easy job Percy", he said, "As the main engine here, Thomas has a very busy schedule to keep to, and if that schedule goes to pieces, we could be looking at some serious trouble"  
  
Percy remained thoughtfully silent. Thomas seemed to make such things sound so easy - "We have had to cancel passenger traffic for a few days due to the building work", continued the Inspector, "Bertie will be taking Thomas' passengers for now, but there are still tasks outside of the construction site that need doing. You will need to be prepared to help elsewhere, as well as the construction site"  
  
"I understand sir", said Percy, but he deep down, he was beginning to feel anxious.  
  
*  
  
Percy's first job was to take the workmen's train from Elsbridge. He arrived promptly on time to find a long line of trucks were waiting for him at the platform - "What's going on?", he asked with confusion, as a crowd of workmen began to gather on the platform.  
  
"This is the workman's train", explained his driver, as they rolled up alongside the trucks, "It's our job from now on to take them and their tools to the construction site every morning".  
  
Percy backed down onto the trucks, still deep in confusion - "Why would they want to ride in dirty trucks?". He sat, trying to figure out this puzzle for some time and waited for the guard to blow the whistle. But it never came. After a while, Percy began to worry - "Why aren't they boarding the train?", he squeezed impatiently, "We'll be late!"  
  
"Hold on a moment Percy", chuckled his fireman, "We're waiting for Henrietta"  
  
Percy looked back to see Toby's dear old tramway coach being slowly shunted up behind at the end of the train. Once she was in place, the workmen, buzzing with early morning freshness, slowly piled in and took their seats in her comfortable compartment. The old coach groaned silently from the weight. Percy sighed with relief as the guard finally blew his whistle.  
  
The journey to the construction site wasn't a long one. They would be travelling from Elsbridge to the site, which was off a junction near the quarry line. This meant a lot of uphill climbing, and Percy was already beginning to find it difficult. The trucks were loaded with heavy tools and machinery, and Henrietta, brining up the rear, added to the extensive weight. Percy was used to trucks, but he had never taken machinery before. "Oh dear! Oh dear!", he panted, as they slowly began to the climb the hill of the quarry line, "I don't think I can take this".  
  
"Don't be silly", said his driver from the cab, "Your doing fine. You can handle trucks". That's what Percy thought also. By the time he arrived at the construction site, he was met with the angered expression of the chief workman. He tapped his foot angrily and spoke to Percy - "Your fifteen minutes late!", he snapped, "How do you expect us to get our work done if you can't bring my men here on time?". Percy was too puffed out to reply. Toby, who had just come back from the quarry with the materials rolled up alongside.  
  
"It's not like you to be late Percy", he said, "Especially with such a task as keeping the branch line in order at hand"  
  
"Neither do I", Percy sighed, finally catching his breath, "But for some reason, the train is just too heavy for me".  
  
"Why not take Thomas' advice", muttered Toby, "He says that trains are usually much more easy to cope with once you've made the journey once or twice. I'm sure that you'll be fine with it in a few days. I must be going, but please take good care of Henrietta whilst I'm gone" - And with that, Toby clanked away to return to the quarry, leaving Percy with Thomas' advice running on his mind, and his wheels aching. Henrietta stood silently on the siding.  
  
*  
  
Percy was not looking forward to the return journey to Elsbridge. The tools were placed back into the trucks and the workmen, exhausted after a long day of work, climbed back into Henrietta. Percy set off without delay, but he was still worried about the journey - "There is no need for concern", soothed his driver, "The line goes downhill for a while. You can coast down instead, but keep control of the trucks"  
  
Percy felt better, but he knew that he had to concentrate on keeping the heavy train under control. Surely enough, the line began to coast downhill as they returned to Elsbridge. Percy let himself roll casually down, the wind whistling past his boiler.  
  
"This is much better", he smiled as they went, "We'll be there in no time"  
  
Suddenly, there was a sudden lurch, as Percy felt the weight of the heavy train lunge into him from behind. He was taken by such surprise that he seiged forwards. It took only a moment for him to realize that he was slowly picking up speed - "Keep control!", shouted the guard from Henrietta, "Slow down!". But it was too late. Percy was overcome by sudden fright and shut his eyes. The driver applied the brakes just in time, but before Percy could open his eyes once again, a worrying CLANG sounded from the middle of the train.  
  
The workmen got out to take a look and whistled with surprise - "Half of the train's derailed", they called to Percy's anxious crew. Percy felt an ill feeling take over his boiler. All the while, Henrietta sat silently at the end of the train. She had not come off the rails, but could not help but feel faintly responsible.  
  
*  
  
Percy shunted Henrietta back to the coach shed and let off steam loudly as he backed into the empty shed next-door. It was lonely without Thomas and Toby was to stay at the quarry. He was sad, but felt even sadder still about the accident that had occurred that evening. The Inspector spoke to him as his driver and fireman damped his fire.  
  
"This cannot happen again Percy", he said with a harsh tone, "If you are to be the engine in charge of this branch line, you must learn to keep control of your trains, just like Thomas"  
  
"But sir", Percy rebutted quickly, "I tried. The train was too heavy. I lost control"  
  
"Weight is not an issue", the Inspector answered swiftly, "You cannot let this happen again. Delay can arise from these kind of situations" - Percy fell silent as he walked away, but could not but think. What was it that was keeping him back?  
  
*  
  
Percy arrived the next morning at Elsbridge, determined not to have a repeat of the previous day. But his mind was in a flourish.  
  
"I mustn't be late", he thought anxiously, as he be backed down onto the train, so hard and inattentively that his buffers clanged against the trucks, sending them rolling slowly backwards. Percy waited impatiently for the shunter to fasten the coupling and before the guard could blow the whistle, he was on his way down the line.  
  
"Percy!", snapped his driver, who was taken by such surprise that he was nearly knocked off his foot plate, "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"I don't want to be late!", Percy cried, "I can't let the workmen down!"  
  
"You silly engine!", his fireman grumbled, "You've left Henrietta behind! How can you get the builders to the site without a coach?"  
  
Percy stopped and rolled slowly back to the station where the workmen could only cover their months to silence their laughter. Percy felt very silly as Henrietta was coupled on and they set off once again, this time to the sound of the guard's whistle. But it was this second time running that Percy began to notice something.  
  
"What I left a few minutes ago", he thought as they began the climb, "The train was lighter. But now, it's just as heavy as it was yesterday!". And suddenly, it occurred to him - "Henrietta!", he gasped, "She's making the train twice as heavy!"  
  
The climb had begun and Percy took a charge at it, but the long and heavy train that rattled behind him still held him back. He took a deep breath and with several big puffs charged at it once again. But no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much thick, black smoke poured from his pistons, Percy couldn't make it. And with his wheels spinning frantically forwards, the heavy train dragged him slowly back down to the bottom of the hill. He was exhausted.  
  
"Your getting old!", joked the workmen, as they came up to see what the matter was, "We'll certainly be late now!"  
  
Percy went to speak, but he was too exhausted. Some time later, Lucky arrived from the quarry to help and with much more ease, Percy made it up to the construction site station. But upon arrival, he was met with a similar sight - "If this happens again", snapped the chief workman, "I'll have Sir Topham Hatt replace you! I'm sure Thomas wouldn't make these silly mistakes!"  
  
But Percy could not hold back much longer - "It's not my fault!", he answered bluntly, his voice now full of anger, "If Henrietta wasn't holding me back, I would be on time! And I'd be able to pull my trains up the hills!". A silence fell among the yard as Percy left off steam angrily.  
  
The chief workman didn't hold back his words for long - "Henrietta is a vital part of this operation!", he shouted, "We need her to get my men up here on time every morning and back home every evening. She is a special coach"  
  
"A brake coach more like!", Percy spat rudely.  
  
The trucks giggled stupidly behind him, but Henrietta didn't. She remained silent, as usual, but her silence hide her sorrow. She wanted Toby. She didn't like being called a brake coach, nor did she like being the cause of Percy's upset. But there was nothing she could do. That night, Percy refused to take the train and left early on purpose. Toby took the workmen home. He didn't mind at all, and he was glad that he could take Henrietta home afterwards.  
  
"I hope to be back soon", he smiled as he left Elsbridge with his faithful coach rolling along behind him, "The Fat Controller says Duck will be arriving to help out, which means I can come back to the yard for a while. I'm sure Percy has been treating you well since Henrietta"  
  
Henrietta answered him, her voice soft - "Percy doesn't like me. He called me a brake coach". Toby took a moment to think before responding - "Percy can be very quick to speak, and it is not often that he thinks before he does open his mouth. He's probably not use to you. That's all. You are always useful to me".  
  
Henrietta felt much better after that, but she still felt sad about Percy.  
  
*  
  
Percy didn't stop at Elsbridge the next morning, but did not succeed in getting further then the yard before he was called back by the harsh voice of the Inspector, who scolded him severely - "I would expect such behaviour from Bill and Ben", he snapped, "If you persist on acting childishly, I will send you to the Mainline and you can stay there until the new station is complete".  
  
Percy grumbled crossly, as he backed down onto the heavy train once again. The workmen filed into Henrietta, who was still feeling down, and the guard waved his flag. But the Inspector took a place in Percy's cab alongside the crew. Percy knew he had to be careful - "I'll show them!", he hissed silently between puffs, "I'll show them! I'm a branch line engine! I'm just as useful as Thomas!"  
  
But little did he know that the silly trucks could hear his angered grunts. They soon began to catch on and giggling stupidly, they tittered as the word was passed back, one by one. Neither Percy nor his crew heard them, but Henrietta heard every word. She had a plan of her own.  
  
The hill came into view and with a huge blast of steam, Percy charged it like a bull. His crew whispered words of encouragement to him as steam began to pour into the cab from his pistons, but not loud enough for the Inspector to hear. He was watching their every move.  
  
"I won't fail!", panted Percy breathlessly, "I won't fail!"  
  
The trucks' chance had come, and with a loud scream of delight, they held back. The train began to slow, threatening to come to a stand-still. Percy shut his eyes and held his breath, as he found his wheels grinding the rails, sparks emitting from his funnel. The trucks were winning. They laughed and screamed behind him - "Oh dear!", he wheezed, "Not again!"  
  
Suddenly, he heard a cheer coming from the back of the train. There was a loud clang from behind and Percy felt the weight on his coupling chain lessen. The first truck screamed as it was rammed forward and seiged into Percy, sending the entire train forwards with a mighty bump - "What's going on?", pondered the driver, looking back, "This hasn't happened before!"  
  
Percy meanwhile, was slowly beginning to gain control of the train, and with a mighty burst of steam, he found himself climbing the hill with ease, the strain on his coupling lessening at each puff - "I'm doing it!", he huffed, "I'm going to make it!"  
  
*  
  
Percy rolled slowly into the construction yard station. His face was red, his wheels ached and his pistons had been worked to their limit. But oddly enough, the chief workman's expression was not sour. He smiled and gave Percy a friendly nod before gathering his men together on the platform.  
  
"At last!", panted Percy, taking a deep sigh, "I did it! I beat the trucks and the hill!"  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure", chuckled the Inspector, who was looking back towards the end of the train. The workmen had piled out of Henrietta, but instead of setting to their work on the building site, they remained behind, buzzing around the old tramway coach and cheering loudly - "Three Cheers For Henrietta!".  
  
Percy was overcome by confusion - "What's going on?".  
  
"Our Henrietta is an experienced old coach", smiled the Inspector, as the workmen gave Henrietta another big round of applause, "You should never underestimate her. She's tackled trucks before back in the old days when she and Toby worked the tramway. They should learn not to play tricks on her!".  
  
And then, Percy realized what had happened. It was Henrietta who had helped him up the hill.  
  
*  
  
The sun was slowly setting as Percy glided back into Elsbridge station with Henrietta. The last few workmen climbed out and thanked Percy, but took an extra moment to thank the old tramway coach before heading off to the local railway tavern. Percy waited for the last few men to leave before speaking softly to Henrietta.  
  
"You won't believe how sorry I am Henrietta", he said, looking down at his buffers with shame, "It was wrong of me to call you a brake coach. You are really useful. You really helped me out this morning". Henrietta remained silent, but Percy knew that she was smiling warmly with gratitude. And in turn, he too could not help but grin to himself. At that very moment, Toby came rolling into the station from the quarry.  
  
"Good evening Percy", he said, "I hope you've taken good care of Henrietta. I've finished at the quarry, so I can take her and the morning trains off your bunker from now on".  
  
Percy chuckled - "That's alright Toby. She was really useful. She's a credit to our branch line". Just then, Percy jumped at the sound of a familiar, deep toned whistle, as Duck slowly rolled into the station yard behind Toby - "Duck?", he said with astonishment, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"The Fat Controller has drafted me in to help for a few weeks until Thomas is repaired", explained Duck with a proud smile, "Now you can concentrate on real branch line duties".  
  
Percy was glad to know that he was no longer responsible for the morning trains. But he would surely missing Henrietta's help whenever a heavy load of mischievous trucks were left to him. It had been a rocky start to his new role as a branch line engine.  
  
**** 


	4. Double Dairy Troubles

DOUBLE DAIRY TROUBLES  
  
With Toby back and Duck having been drafted in from the mainline, Percy felt a lot happier that he would have a lot less work to do in the approaching weeks. He was also glad that he would no longer be alone in the sheds, but above all, the Inspector's words had made him feel very pleased with himself.  
  
"Now that we have more help with the construction", the Inspector had said, "You can now concentrate on proper branch line work. But you must still be aware that it will not be easy. You are to do Thomas' work as well as your own"  
  
Percy didn't mind this at all. But be begun to wonder what Thomas would say if he found out that he was doing his work, and running his branch line for him. All the same, excitement continued to bubble within him.  
  
The morning after Toby and Duck's arrival, the Inspector came to see Percy as his driver and fireman set to work stoking his fire - "Annie and Clarabel must be looked after", he explained, "You must take Thomas' morning and afternoon trains to Knapford from Elsbridge".  
  
"Don't worry sir", Percy squeezed excitedly, "I can do it without fuss".  
  
*  
  
Annie and Clarabel were waiting in the carriage shed when Percy arrived. They were surprised to see him, having not heard of Thomas' accident. "I'll be taking you for the meantime", Percy explained having filled them in on the situation, "Until Thomas comes back". Annie and Clarabel were sad to learn of Thomas' accident and Percy knew that they would miss him.  
  
"Don't worry", he added, as they steamed away towards Elsbridge station, "I'll look after you. I'll make sure that this branch line is run like clockwork". The two coaches smiled. They knew that they could trust Percy, as he had taken good care of them in the past whilst Thomas had been away.  
  
Before long, they had glided smoothly into Elsbridge station, just in time to see Toby and Henrietta with the heavy train of tools as they set off for the construction site. Upon exchanging friendly whistles, Toby called out - "Don't forget the milk!". But Percy didn't hear. He was far too excited about his first run. It was a rare case in which he pulled passenger trains like Thomas. The passengers were equally glad to see him as he came to a stop. It was market day, and they were eager to get to Knapford in time.  
  
"There's no need for haste", smiled Percy as they climbed in, "I'll get you there with minutes to spare!"  
  
Little did he know that this was highly ironic. And when he discovered why, he felt very silly indeed. Everything was going like clockwork, just as Percy had intended until the station master came running frantically out of his office with a telegram in his hand, a look of panic on his face - "You can't leave yet!", he cried, "The milk van hasn't arrived!"  
  
Percy looked back and gasped in horror, as all the passengers leaned out of Annie and Clarabel towards the back of the train. Indeed, the milk van was nowhere to be seen. Percy had forgotten entirely in his excitement, that every Wednesday, Market Day, Thomas takes a special train to Knapford, along with the milk van sent from Elsbridge Dairy Farm. It was crucial that the milk got to Knapford in time, and without it, they couldn't start.  
  
"Botheration!", Percy cursed loudly, realizing his mistake, "Why hasn't Toby brought the milk?"  
  
"What are you saying?", cried the stationmaster, "That's your job!"  
  
Percy blushed brighter then his stripes. He had also forgotten that it was he who collected the milk van from Elsbridge Dairy Farm every Wednesday morning before Thomas arrived. He remembered the Inspector's words, that he would need to do Thomas' work as well as his own. He was beginning to wonder whether this would be an easier then he expected. The shunter hastily uncoupled him from the train as the passengers filed out nosily, complaining loudly, making Percy feel much worse. He off like a jackrabbit in no time.  
  
The Elsbridge Dairy Farm sat off a junction not far from the station, which made Percy feel slightly less anxious. But all the while, he couldn't help but curse himself - "Oh dear! Oh dear! What would Thomas say?".  
  
"We've no time to worry about that!", called his fireman, "Just don't over- heat". But Percy's fire was blazing frantically, as he slipped worriedly into the dairy yard.  
  
The milk van sat on the siding beside the loading bay. It had been loaded since early that morning, and Mr. Ernie, the dairy farmer, had just left his office, having telephoned Elsbridge. It was most odd for Percy not to arrive on time he did usually on a Wednesday. He emerged from his office and walked over to the loading bay, peering up the line to try and see if he could spot any sign of Percy.  
  
"Very strange", he said thoughtfully, "The dairy at Knapford won't be too pleased if Percy gets here any later"  
  
A shrill whistle burst the silent air of the yard as with smoke pouring from his funnel, Percy bustled into view, speeding towards the loading bay - "Sorry Mr. Ernie!", he panted, "There was some confusion at the..."  
  
But Percy had been going far too fast, leaving him little time to brake. There was a loud CRASH and the snap of broken wood as Percy's front end smashed directly into the milk van. Mr. Ernie, and both Percy's driver and fireman, jumped clear of the loading bay as milk churns burst open, spraying Percy with it's sticky contents. Mr. Ernie was in too shocked to speak. Edward arrived in time to pull Percy from the wreckage and left to take the Market Day train to Knapford fifteen minutes behind timetable. Mr. Ernie tried to salvage some of the milk churns, but they were either battered far beyond repair, or had burst open, leaving large puddles of sticky fresh milk all over the place, and all down Percy's front.  
  
"Now what'll I do?", he cried, examining the mess with a pained expression on his face, "That was a week's supply of milk!"  
  
"I'm so sorry Mr. Ernie sir!", mumbled Percy from behind the remaining planks of wood that stuck to his front, "I forgot all about ..."  
  
"Clumsiness is the word Percy", snapped the dairy farmer, pointing a shaking finger at Percy, "Clumsiness! If you were more like Thomas, reliable and useful, this kind of thing wouldn't happen!"  
  
Percy fell silent, as his driver and fireman silently climbed aboard and backed him out the yard. Sadness came over him once again - "Maybe he's right. Maybe things would work out if I were more like Thomas..."  
  
*  
  
Night fell earlier then expected as Percy set off home. He has spent the rest of the day working at the construction site, but he couldn't help thinking about the accident that morning. His driver and fireman gave him a warm scrub down during the afternoon break to try and cheer him up, but Percy couldn't turn his glum expression upside down - "Cheer up old fellow", they soothed, "Accidents like that happen all the time"  
  
"But you heard what he said", Percy had replied, sounding close to tears, "Nobody seems to think I'm good enough to be a branch line engine. They all say I need to be more like Thomas"  
  
"Nonsense!", answered his driver, "Percy is Percy, and we wouldn't change him for the world"  
  
Percy had felt slightly better, but Mr. Ernie had been a close friend of his ever since he had been drafted as the milk pilot. Now, their friendship was wrecked over one small mistake. He began to wonder whether there was anything he could to make it up to the kindly dairy farmer when a red lamp appeared in through the darkness up ahead. Upon closer inspection, Percy could just make out the figure of the Ffarqhar signalman.  
  
"Whatever could the matter be?", he thought, as his driver brought him to a stop beside the signal box. The signalman wasted no time in running up beside the cab, clutching a telegram in his gloved hand - "We're having a bit of a predicament", he spoke swiftly to Percy's crew, "The Elsbridge Dairy has reported five of their cows missing"  
  
"That's awful", muttered the fireman, "I wonder why that could have happened" "It's a very odd mystery", continued the signalman, "But according to some villagers, the cows have been spotted somewhere near here. If you could find them and bring them to Elsbridge, Toby is waiting with a cattle truck. I'm sure Ernie will be very grateful"  
  
"I suppose we'll have to postpone that mug of tea", laughed the driver, "Come along Percy. Lets get going before it gets too dark to see" - But Percy had gone coldly silent. The fireman tapped his boiler, but he still remained silent, as if in thought. His expression told otherwise - "Oh dear!", he murmured, "I remember now!"  
  
The three railway men exchanged confused looks - "What are you talking about Percy?"  
  
"The cows!", Percy squeaked, "They must have run away out of fright! The crash this morning must have scared them away!" - His voice begun to break - "It's my fault! I was the one who scared them away!"  
  
"In that case", said the fireman after a moment's thought, "There's no time to be sitting around. I'm sure Ernie will be very pleased with you if you can return his cows. You can prove yourself just as useful as Thomas".  
  
And with these words, Percy forgot to be sad, as determination burned within his firebox. Bidding a farewell to the signalman, he set off with his lamp shining brightly into the night. It was surprisingly cold for Autumn and all the while, Percy couldn't help but worry about the poor cows, lost in the bitter cold of the night. He soon arrived at Elsbridge, which was lit by spotlights. Toby was waiting with Henrietta and a cattle truck.  
  
"Good evening Percy", said Toby warmly, "I suppose your going out to look for the missing cows"  
  
"I must", said Percy bluntly, "I must prove to everyone that I am useful, and to make up the accident this morning to Mr. Ernie".  
  
"Good luck", said the wise tram engine kindly, "But I must warn you, without cowcatchers, you may have a difficult time marshaling those cows back here, what with the cold weather and the darkness. Be gentle on them and don't rush, or you may scare them. I would go with you..."  
  
"That's alright Toby", smiled Percy swiftly. And with a brave note of confidence on his shrill whistle, he set off back into the darkness, heading backwards towards Ffarqhar.  
  
The line ahead was almost pitch black as Percy charged at the hill that ascended towards the final stretch towards the quarry. His two front lamps shine weakly, making only the track visible for a short way. Without the weight of a train, Percy managed the climb with ease and came to rest at the top. The junction lead towards the construction site lay ahead.  
  
"You don't think they could have gone to the building site do you?", asked Percy worriedly, looking out into the darkness surrounding him, "That would be dangerous"  
  
"Not in these conditions", mumbled his driver, wrapping a scarp tightly around his neck, "It's far too cold for them to go further. If anything, we should go searching"  
  
"Wait a moment!", called the fireman, who had retraced his steps back along the line. He shone a torch down towards the ground. The driver quickly ran to his side - "Hoof tracks. They've been here alright". They both turned to Percy, who was still trying to squint into the dark fields on either side of the track - "We'll go looking in nearby. If you hear anything, whistle for us".  
  
Percy agreed, but he wasn't fond of being left alone in the cold darkness that blanketed Ffarqhar every night, especially around this time of year. He didn't mind it when he was in full steam, his lamps shining brightly and signals lighting the way. But this short stretch of line was almost ghost- like at this unsociable hour. The sun had disappeared beyond the hillside of the quarry, and the distant rattle of noise told him that the construction crew were on their way home.  
  
"I don't like this at all", he thought, trying not to let the cold get to him, "But I can't even begin to imagine how those poor cows must feel".  
  
Suddenly, a cold blast of wind took him by surprise, whistling over his boiler and curling around his dome. He whistled loudly with discomfort - "PIP...PIP....PEEP!!!" - the sound echoing all around him. Before long, the familiar sounds of his crew running towards him could be heard.  
  
"What is it Percy?", they asked, leaning against his buffers to catch their breath, "What was all that noise for?"  
  
"I don't want to stay here!", whimpered Percy, "It too cold and dark! I want to go home!"  
  
But before any of them could speak, a distant sound echoed out towards them, as if in response to Percy's shrill whistles of fright. It was the soft chime of a bell, accompanied by the soft and shaken grunt that sounded clearly like an animal in some form of distress. Percy's driver and fireman grabbed their torches and disappeared once again into the darkness, whistling and calling out to the unseen source of the sound. Percy took a deep breath to hold back the chilling batter of the wind against his boiler, and wishing that he could be back in the shed.  
  
Before long, the beams of torches came into view, and Percy's driver and fireman arrived, slowly ushering five shaken cows along through the muddy field. Percy was so relieved that he let off a loud blast of his whistle - "PIP...PEEEP!!!". But this made the cows frightened, and they frantically tried to turn away - "Sorry", whispered Percy, as his fireman ran back after one of the cows.  
  
Eventually, all five cows were together, but without a cattle truck, Percy would have to usher them to the station on his own - "I don't have cowcatchers", he said, "But I must try". And so, with his driver taking control at the cab and his fireman coaxing the cows along in front, Percy slowly 'shooed' them gentle back down the quarry hill towards Elsbridge. It was a slow process, and Percy had to hold back the discomfort of the cold winds.  
  
"Where did you find them?", he asked his driver, as they reached the final stretch of track, leading to the station.  
  
"They were stranded on the side of the hill", the driver replied, "They must have been there for some time, the poor things. It's far too dangerous for them out here. The sooner we get them home, the better".  
  
"It was your whistle that allowed us to find them though", added the, "If you hadn't sounded it, we would have never been able to find them so easily". This made Percy feel much better.  
  
*  
  
Toby's crew and the Elsbridge station-master were enjoying hot tea in Henrietta when the familiar tones of Percy's puffing and the shining beam of his front headlamps filled the station, accompanied by the shivered clang of cow bells. They cheered as Percy finally came to a stop beside Toby.  
  
"You did very well Percy", smiled Toby, "Even without cowcatchers! I'm sure that Mr. Ernie will be more then pleased"  
  
Percy certainly hoped so. The station-master instantly fled to his office to inform Mr. Ernie of the news whilst both drivers and fireman slowly ushered the five cows into the cattle truck. Once they were all warmly nestled inside, they locked the wooden door and Toby set off for the dairy.  
  
"It's time to get you home", said Percy's fireman, "You deserve a long rest"  
  
*  
  
Percy pulled into Elsbirdge station the next morning feeling exhausted. He had had little sleep the previous night and he was still feeling cold from his over-night task. He was glad that he would not have to fetch the milk, as Market Day had passed, but he still had to take Thomas' morning train.  
  
"Oh dear", he yawned as he came to rest at the platform, the morning passengers climbing aboard, "Thomas must have a lot of steam to tackle such a heavy work load".  
  
He hoped to get a few minutes of sleep before setting off for Knapford, and was about to do so when a squeaky horn tooted nearby. The milk float bustled into the station car park and none other then Mr. Ernie came running onto the platform. "Special delivery?", asked the stationmaster, "I wasn't informed"  
  
"No, no!", laughed the dairy farmer, "I wanted to come and thank Percy. He did a splendid job saving my cows".  
  
Percy looked up in surprise - "Sir?"  
  
"I just had to come and apologize to you Percy", smiled Mr. Miruku, "Accidents will happen but I could not let that ruin our friendship. Not only that, but you saved my five prized cows. I must retract my statement. You are reliable, and really useful, just like Thomas. He should be proud to have such a brave engine like yourself running his branch line"  
  
Percy beamed happily and felt the tiredness of the previous night flow away - "Thank you sir", he beamed happily.  
  
**** 


	5. Rescuing Friendship

RESCUING FRIENDSHIP  
  
Thomas was in a sour mood as he peered longingly out into the yard, horizontal rain battering against the large metal doors of the workshop. He had been idol for a week now, even with his repairs having been completed long before. His stay had been longer then expected. According to the workmen, his accident was only a 'minor' incident, and he was left on the siding inside the large shed whilst the crew set to work repairing a large tank engine of whom Thomas had not meet before. He had been very cross, but become crosser still when he found that he would have to wait until the predicted weather conditions passed.  
  
"We can't have you suffering another accident", the Fat Controller had said the previous afternoon, "This forecast is going to be one of the worst we've had here on Sodor. It would be far too dangerous for you to leave".  
  
"But sir", Thomas had spluttered, "What about the new station? I'll miss the opening ceremony!"  
  
"We have held back the opening date until the weather passes", continued the kind manager, "But until then, you must stay here until further notice"  
  
Thomas was pleased that he would not be missing the grand opening, but he begun to grow highly impatient from waiting.  
  
"When will this rain end?", he fumed angrily, "I can't stay here much longer! I have a branch line to run"  
  
"The line is far too dangerous after this rain. The hillsides will be weakened. Too much noise could cause a landslide" - replied a workman. Thomas fell silent. He didn't like that idea at all, but his wheels were becoming stiff from being kept idol for so long, and he longed to see his beautiful branch line once again.  
  
*  
  
Percy was content. The weeks had passed and the Inspector was very pleased with his work. He had taken Thomas' morning and afternoon trains from Elsbridge to Knapford, keeping strictly to the timetable, and he had even remembered the milk every Wednesday. As well as this, he had managed to help out at the construction site. The final touches were being made to the station building, which meant that the opening ceremony was only a matter of days away.  
  
"You have done a splendid job keeping this branch line in order", the Inspector congratulated him one evening, "Not only that, but our new station is due to open very soon"  
  
"Please sir", Percy asked, "Will Thomas be back in time?" "The workshop tells us that his repairs of complete, and it will not be long until he is back here with us", smiled the Inspector, "I'm sure he will be very proud to hear of your work".  
  
Percy hoped so too. But he was still worried about the argument the two of them had had before Thomas' departure. Then, the devastating news of the weather fled across the island within days. It was predicted that a series of heavy rain showers would soon be sweeping the island. The engines found that they were limited in their work, as the heaviness of the rain had caused many delays. During his return journey from the mainline with Thomas' special coach, Percy had learned that the Express was delayed due to a flood blocking the line. Things were beginning to turn anxious for the Fat Controller.  
  
At present, Percy and Toby sat in their shed as the rain poured down around them. The yard outside was almost hidden, and the noise was incredible. Duck had been called away to help with the clearance of an accident on the mainline. The whole situation made Percy feel very sad.  
  
"If this carries on", he thought sadly, "I won't be able to keep the line in order for Thomas"  
  
"It can't be helped", said Toby, "Even the weather can't make Thomas complain".  
  
"But I want to prove myself a real branch line engine", sobbed Percy, "Thomas said I wasn't fit to be one, and since then, my chance has finally come. But with this weather, everything will go wrong".  
  
"What do you mean?", asked Toby.  
  
"The opening ceremony will be ruined", Percy continued, his voice growing soft, "And Thomas will miss it..."  
  
He trailed off, and a silence feel between the two engines. Toby could tell that Percy had been thinking about this for a long time - "I don't understand it", he thought, "Why is Percy so worried for Thomas? They were arguing a few weeks ago"  
  
Just then, a blue umbrella appeared amongst the chaotic rain shower as the Inspector arrived in the warmth of the shed, drenched through. He wiped himself down and shook the rain off his umbrella before turning to the two engines - "I am reluctant to ask the two of you", he said, "But an engine is needed to perform a safety inspection along the route to Crovan's Gate. The workmen have done all they can but the weather is getting too serious for them to carry on. We figured that an engine would be able to do it".  
  
"But sir", said Toby, "We've been told we can't come out until the rain stops"  
  
"It'll be getting lighter soon", explained the Inspector, "But it might pick up again later. We must do something whilst we have the time. Would you mind Percy?"  
  
Percy perked up for the first time that day - "Of course sir!" - He was thankful to be working once again. The Inspector quickly ran for the telephone at the back of the shed to call Percy's crew, as Toby watched with concern whilst Percy looked on with determination out into the battering rain storm.  
  
*  
  
Percy was glad that the weather was slowly beginning to clear up as he set off. The sky was still a dark grey, meaning that the rain would most certainly return, but he was determined not to be put off - "I must be useful! I must be useful!", he chanted to himself, as he neared the stretch of line.  
  
This particular part of the line ran enroute for Crovan's Gate, but to get there, it meant passing through a tall valley. It began to grow misty and damp from the heavy shower and as Percy approached, the rails below felt weak and bumpy. The rain must have washed away the foundations - "Oooo", he squeaked, "This is dangerous!". "Keep at it boy", encouraged his driver, "This is an important task!". And with that, Percy pressed on.  
  
A little further on, they reached a large curve. The line disappeared beyond the end of the cutting, hidden by mist. Percy was frightened to go further, but his driver wouldn't let him stop. But they had only gone a short way when Percy heard a noise coming from the hillside. "What's that?", he cried, looking around frantically.  
  
"It sounds like voices", said his driver, peering out and looking up at the hillside beside the line, but the mist was so thick that they could hardly see a thing. Suddenly, a familiar flash of red and white appeared, waving back and forth, accompanied by a number of different coloured handkerchiefs - "That's Nancy!", chuckled the fireman, "Dan down on the Skarloey Railway's daughter. She must be out train-spotting with her friends".  
  
"In conditions like these?", tooted Percy, "These hills are dangerous!" - He blasted his whistle several times - "Go away! Go away!".  
  
But Nancy didn't. Nor did her friends. They continued to frantically wave their handkerchiefs, shouting loudly, but they were so far away that neither Percy, nor his crew could hear a word of what they were saying - "Silly troublemakers!", grumbled Percy, as he steamed ahead. But his driver and fireman exchanged anxious looks. And Percy soon discovered why as his brakes came on with a scream the moment they passed the curve.  
  
"Bust my buffers! What's happened?"  
  
The line was blocked by a tall mound of earth. Trees had fallen and the fence ripped apart. The weather must have caused the hillside to give way, sending a destructive landslide down onto the track. Percy had stopped inches from it. Panic struck him instantly - "What'll we do? What'll we do?", he tooted frantically.  
  
"We must go back to the nearest station and get the breakdown crew here right away", stated the driver, "There is no time to waste". And with no care at all of his dangerous speed, Percy shot backwards, back through the valley to the nearest station. Little did he know that trouble was approaching fast on the other side of the threatening landslide.  
  
*  
  
A large black tank engine made his way cautiously along the wet rails. He had just collected a heavy load of gravel from the gravel works at Crovan's Gate, much to his reluctance. For you see, this fellow had spent some time at the works, having major maintenance done on his brakes. They had failed a number of times and his manager had not seen him fit to continue working. But moments after his repairs were complete, a telegraph had arrived at Crovans Gate. A large supply of gravel was needed at Kirkronan Dockyard, and it his job to collect it, and he had had no warning of the dangerous landslide.  
  
"Another clear mile and we'll be there", said his driver with encouragement, as the rattled past the distant village of Kellsthorpe, "The junction isn't far ahead".  
  
But thick mist of murky silver was beginning to settle from the rain storm - "I can't see a thing up ahead", grumbled the engine, "It's submerged in fog. I can't even see the track ahead"  
  
The driver was careful to make sure that their speed was controlled. The trucks were heavy, and the rails slippery. A short way on, they were still going strong when the fog that surrounded them began to grow thicker still. The engine shone his lamps brightly into it, but to little effect - "This is hopeless!", he steamed, "This fog is blinding!"  
  
There was a loud clunk as he felt himself roll helplessly over a pair of points. His driver looked back and his face turned a shade of anxious white - "For goodness sake!", he fumed, turning to the fireman, "We've just over- run the junction back to base!".  
  
"We'll have to stop and go back!", suggested the fireman. The big black tank engine groaned to himself as his driver went for the brake. The line up ahead was beginning to clear. The fog seemed to be thinning out. Something large, dark and dangerous looking loomed up ahead.  
  
"What on Earth is that?", hissed the engine.  
  
But it was far too late. His new brakes were no good against the slippery rails. His crew had managed to jump clear in time, but he had no choice but to shut his eyes as he ploughed, front first into the dangerous landslide - "Bust my boiler!", he cried, "It's a landslide!"  
  
"We're completely stranded!", cried the fireman, "Now what'll we do?"  
  
But before the situation could get any worse, a crowd of vague figures appeared out of the mist, running down the sloppy valley towards them.  
  
"That was quick!", muttered the engine, "But why would they send children to help us?" - They were soon to find out, as Nancy and her train-spotting companions appeared at the side of the line. They took a moment to catch their breath before speaking.  
  
"We're sorry we couldn't stop you in time!", Nancy cried, "We tried to warn another engine a few moments ago, but he wouldn't stop!"  
  
"Never mind", soothed the engine driver, "You tried your best, but we're completely stuck. We must send for help right away"  
  
"We'll go", suggested one of Nancy's friends, "It won't take too long to get to Crovan's Gate from here if we bike it"  
  
"Don't be stupid Spens!", Nancy begun, "Crovan's Gate is much too far..."  
  
"I think it's a good idea!", one of the girls cut in, "We want to save this train don't we?"  
  
"Exactly", added Spencer, turning to Nancy, "Besides, didn't your did say that he saw Thomas being pulled in for repairs? Surely he'll help us!" - This was met with a chorus of enthusiastic chatter among the group.  
  
"Be sure to hurry if you do go", said the fireman, "We don't want another accident to happen".  
  
"And this load is due at Kirkronan before tonight!", added the engine. He was beginning to feel very poorly indeed, his wheels stiff with cold, the wet mud of the landslide slowly beginning to slide down and cover his front. He couldn't move his axles at all. Nancy pondered, but everyone seemed to be cheering for Spencer. Eventually, she gave up and reluctantly followed and her friends back up the hill to where their bikes were perched. Within moments, they were on their way, the flashes of indicators glowing out of the fog, accompanied by Nancy's firm shouts - "I'm telling you, it's a stupid idea!".  
  
*  
  
Thomas was glad to finally stretch his wheels. Soon after the rain had stopped, the workman had given him the all-clear to set off home. He had hoped that the rain would give way to sunshine, to brighten his way back to his branch line. He had just passed the Kirkronan junction when the sound of fast peddling sounded up ahead. And with their faces red with exhaustion, Nancy appeared, followed by her friends.  
  
"Nancy?", said Thomas, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Thomas!", cried Spencer, gasping for his breath, "We need your help right away!" "Whatever for?", asked Thomas with confusion, "I'm on my way home to my branch line"  
  
"See? I told you!", snapped Nancy, her hands on her hips, "It was a stupid...", but Spencer ignored her again - "There's been a landslide", he continued, "A gravel train is stuck in the valley"  
  
Thomas looked down at his buffers. He had certainly been hoping that his journey home would be easy, but this seemed not to be the case. "We tried to warn Percy", a little girl added, "But he didn't stop"  
  
"He hasn't had an accident to has he?", asked Thomas, quicker then the other's had expected.  
  
"Not that we know of", muttered Spencer, "He looked rather worried though. Moments later, he was going backwards towards Killdane".  
  
Thomas paused for a moment. Nobody was quite sure, but a discreet smile seemed to cross his face for a split second at hearing this news. Even Nancy looked over her shoulder at her friends, who were equally confused. But before they could do anything else, Thomas spoke again, his voice full of determination - "Everyone! Let's save that gravel train!"  
  
*  
  
"Station-Master! Station-Master!", Percy wailed as he backed into Killdane station. He was going so fast that his buffer's clanged loudly against the buffer stop on the station siding. The station-master stood on the platform, a look of anxiety on his face - "What is it Percy?", he asked frantically, as if expecting news.  
  
"There's been a landslide!", Percy spluttered, "In the valley! It's blocked the entire line..."  
  
"It's just as we suspected", muttered the station-master turning slowly away, striking Percy a cold silence. His driver and fireman climbed down and joined the station-master on the platform - "What are you saying?", they asked.  
  
"We received a telephone call a few moments ago from Kirkornan City Dockyard Headquarters", explained the station-master, "They said that a delivery of gravel from Crovan's Gate Gravel Works is half an hour behind timetable. There's no doubt that it got caught in this sticky mess"  
  
Percy let off a blast of steam in fright. "How can that be?", muttered his driver, "The junction is before the valley. Surely if they were heading for the city they could avoid the landslide".  
  
"The fog must have blinded them", continued the station-master, "The signal man down at the junction also phoned to warn us, but we had no idea of the landslide. The fog was just too thick. They were led straight into the danger zone". Percy could feel his wheels shaking below his frames - "That's awful", he whimpered, "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Being the closest station, we've been told to stand by for orders from the Fat Controller...", the station-master began. But before he could continue, the phone rang loudly in his office. He fled instantly and answered it... 'Hello?'... 'Yes, we've been told'... 'Thomas?'... 'Goodness! What a predicament!'  
  
"Thomas is in trouble?", gasped Percy, as he and his crew listened with concern.  
  
"Hold a moment Percy", said his fireman, "We can't...Percy?"  
  
It was no use. Both men could only remember standing on the platform one minute, the next, chasing Percy out of the station siding, as the little green tank engine set off...all on his own. And he wasted no time at all as he disappeared off down the line.  
  
"I must save Thomas! I must save Thomas!", were his only words. But Percy soon learned that going out alone, without a driver or a fireman, was a very silly idea indeed. The station-master came skidding out of his office - "It's a runaway!". But there was no time to set Percy onto the danger siding, for he was already on his way to the valley.  
  
*  
  
Thunder rolled in the sky above as the clouds slowly began to turn a dark shade of grey. The rain threatened to start once again as Percy steamed into the familiar, misty hills of the valley. He hadn't even noticed that he had left on his own.  
  
"It's cold", he thought, "And dark...and lonely...but Thomas is in trouble..."  
  
As he slowly entered the gloomy valley line, he found himself getting slower and slower. His fire was beginning to weaken, and his tank felt empty. He tried to keep going, but it was no use. Before he could go any further anything, Percy was stranded.  
  
"Oh no!", he cried, "I'm out of water!" - And that was not all he realized - "Bust my boiler! I've left my driver and fireman behind! I am such a silly little engine!"  
  
"Hold on a moment friend", called a distant voice, "We'll have you back at home in no time"  
  
Percy looked up in shock to find see a bright lamp shining through the mist as a large black tank engine slowly puffed towards him. The long line of gravel trucks rattled along behind. Brining up the rear, with Nancy and her friends cheering on the foot plate, came Thomas, pushing with all his strength from the back of the long train.  
  
"Thomas!", tooted Percy, "Your alright!"  
  
"Percy?", cried Thomas, looking up in shock as he saw Percy stranded.  
  
The cavalcade stopped and both drivers, fireman and the children stepped down to talk to Percy - "I didn't mean to", he sobbed after telling them the story, "I was frightened for Thomas...". The big tank engine smiled warmly - "I can assure you that we are both right as rain. Now lets get you back to your shed". Percy smiled as the he was coupled in front of the long heavy train, and with a much happier heart, they set off once again. All the while, he spoke happily to the big tank engine, who told him of the rescue operation.  
  
"Your Thomas is a hero", he complimented, "He came just in time with a digger and freed me from the landslide"  
  
But Percy was worried. He wanted to talk to Thomas, but his friend was at the back of the long train. Little did he know that Thomas was puffing along in dark silence.  
  
*  
  
Sir Topham Hatt was waiting at Knapford as the three engines rolled in. He was most surprised at the length of the train, and too see Percy. He addressed the big tank engine first - "I have spoken to your manager", he said kindly, "And I have explained everything. He said that you could not avoid the accident and that you should take a day or two to rest. The gravel will be collected first thing midnight and delivered to Kirkronan by another engine".  
  
"Thank you sir", smiled the engine, "I am relieved".  
  
"As for you Percy", continued the good manager, turning to Percy, who sat timidly at the front of the train, "What you have done was very silly and dangerous. I do not wish to hear your excuses, but be warned that behavior like that in the future will not be tolerated".  
  
"I'm sorry sir", whispered Percy softly, "I won't do it again sir"  
  
"I'm glad", smiled Sir Topham Hatt, "But the Inspector has told me of your work on the branch line and I am very pleased with you. You have done very well, and the weather will soon clear. That means that we can celebrate the opening of the new station tomorrow".  
  
Percy went to whistle with delight, but couldn't. He had no steam left. He and the big tank engine left the station soon after, as Sir Topham Hatt wished for Thomas to remain behind for a moment. On the way home, Percy spoke thoughtfully - "I hope Thomas isn't cross", he said sadly, as the big engine shunted him into the shed, "He didn't look very happy when we left".  
  
"What has he to be cross about?", asked the big tank engine, "The two of you are friends, aren't you?"  
  
Percy paused for a moment - "It's nothing" - Then he realized how rude he was being - "By the way, what is your name.=? I'm Percy!"  
  
"My name is Ivan", smiled the big engine proudly, "Of the Kirkronan Dockside Railway Company".  
  
Percy was excited. He had heard many things about Kirkronan and had longed to visit it. He soon forgot his troubles as he and Ivan spent the night talking, even when Toby returned, about the big city and the never-sleeping port. He didn't notice, however, that Thomas had not returned from Knapford to join them.  
  
**** 


	6. Two Branch Line Engines

TWO BRANCH LINE ENGINES  
  
Everyone enjoyed Ivan's company. He was a friendly engine and Percy especially loved his tales of the big city port of Kirkronan. His manager had agreed to let him stay on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway to rest after his accident, much to Percy's delight. However, despite the arrival of friendly new face, the atmosphere on Thomas' branch line was oddly different.  
  
Percy rolled out of the shed the next morning and set off for the mainline. He was needed to arrange trucks at the goods yard. He had just left the yard when he spotted Thomas, puffed backwards towards the carriage shed to collect Annie and Clarabel.  
  
"Thomas", he tooted happily, "I'm so glad that your home!"  
  
"What were you thinking?", snapped Thomas unexpectedly, "You could have landed yourself in great danger!"  
  
Percy was speechless - "What do you mean?", he spoke, his voice trembling with distant sorrow.  
  
"Leaving without a driver, or a fireman!", Thomas continued crossly, "Every responsible engine knows that to go out alone is beyond dangerous. Look at what happened to me when I went out without a crew!".  
  
He rolled hotly away, still fuming under his breath. Percy remained speechless, as he was taken by an off discomfort inside. Just then, Ivan rolled up alongside - "Good morning Percy", he said cheerfully, but he soon saw from Percy's expression that there was very little to be cheerful about - "Is something that matter?"  
  
"I don't understand it", Percy sobbed, "Thomas has been so cold all of a sudden. I've looked after his coaches, taken his passengers and run his branch line for him whilst he was away, and all he can do is shout at me".  
  
"Come on fella", soothed his driver, "Maybe some work will help you forget your troubles" - and with that, Percy rolled slowly out of the yard and disappeared. Ivan watched him with concern. Thomas came by moments later with Annie and Clarabel. He was looking forward to taking them for a nice long run.  
  
"That silly little engine has caused me too many problems", he grunted hotly, "I'm sure that this branch line would much more reliable without him"  
  
"Are you sure there is reason to be so harsh?", asked Ivan, "Percy did take care of your branch line whilst you were away. And look how pleased your manager was"  
  
"He told me everything last night", fumed Thomas, "Percy left the milk behind! And he couldn't control his train! I was right all along! He isn't fit to run a branch line on his own!" "You know, from the sounds of it", chuckled Ivan, "The two of you are closer then you think. They say", he continued, "That if a pair argue often, it shows that they are actually closer friends. Maybe even best friends".  
  
"Rubbish!", Thomas snapped coldly. This was followed by a long silent. An odd was feeling stirring within Thomas' heart, but he was finding it difficult to hide. Annie and Clarabel knew exactly what it was and exchanged smiles. Soon, the blue tank engine spoke - "I'm sorry Ivan", he said, the harshness of his voice now absent, "I must go. I'll see you at the opening ceremony".  
  
And with haste he fled. Ivan watched with content before setting off to collect his coal and water.  
  
*  
  
That afternoon, Sir Topham Hatt stood on the platform of Knapford station, looking up towards the mainline. James had just steamed in with an important train of visitors, all of whom had come to attend the grand opening of the new station on Thomas' branch line. At that moment, Thomas rolled up with Annie and Clarabel. He had just taken them for a long and energetic run. But as he rolled into Elsbridge, he had felt extremely uncomfortable when he had overheard one little boy say - "Where's the little green engine daddy?". To this, the boy's father had replied - "He's gone away. Thomas is home again now". It was then that Thomas knew what the odd feeling was.  
  
"Hello Thomas", smiled the Fat Controller, turning to the little blue tank engine as his passengers filed out of Annie and Clarabel, "You must be glad to be home. It is lucky that you made it back in time for the opening also. It would have been a shame if you had missed it".  
  
"Indeed sir", sighed Thomas absently.  
  
"And Percy has done a splendid job of keeping things in order", continued the good manager, "Have you thanked him yet?".  
  
Thomas couldn't hold himself back any further - "Sir. Is it true what Ivan says? That the more a pair argue, the closer they are as friends?"  
  
The Fat Controller chuckled and clasped his arms behind his back - "Indeed it is Thomas. Friendship is a valued thing to everyone, but not all of our friendships can be pure. Arguments are a natural thing, and it happens to most friendships, even a pair who are the best of friends. But I will tell you something...it is only the best of friends who will forgive each other".  
  
"Really sir?", asked Thomas with enthusiasm.  
  
"Indeed", smiled the Fat Controller, "As a matter of fact, I know a pair of engines who are a typical, if not excellent, example of a friendship to be valued above all others. But even they have had their arguments over the years". "Please sir", Thomas pleaded, "Who might those engines be?"  
  
"I am not liable to say", smiled the good manager, turning away, "But I suggest that you look hard next time you are on your branch line".  
  
At that moment, Daisy glided smoothly into the station and came to rest at the platform where the passengers heading for the branch line had gathered. She was glad to be coming home again, having spent the last few weeks on the mainline. But she was even more delighted to see Thomas again - "I've never been more excited", she hummed as her passengers boarded, buzzing with equal enthusiasm, "You won't be late will you Thomas?"  
  
"Certainly not", smiled Thomas, "But first, there is something I must do. Daisy, have you seen Percy anywhere?"  
  
"The last I saw him", Daisy pondered, "He was shunting at the mainline goods yard near the harbour..."  
  
But before she could finish her sentence, Thomas had puffed hurriedly away.  
  
*  
  
James, Henry and Sodor Castle sat in the sheds, deep in conversation as Thomas rolled past.  
  
"He looked awfully upset", Sodor Castle whispered the other two, "One can only take pity on the poor engine".  
  
"I tried to see if he was alright", added Henry, "But he wouldn't say a word. He just went about shunting trucks...like a ghost".  
  
Thomas knew exactly who they were talking about, but he had not been paying attention to the track ahead and bumped into a line of coaches outside the shed. The three big engines looked up.  
  
"What are you doing back here again Thomas?", asked James. For you see, Thomas has spent the night on the mainline. He replied rather swiftly, not caring about his embarrassing entrance - "I'm looking for Percy", he said quickly, "Daisy said he would be here".  
  
"Indeed", replied Sodor Castle, "He's shunting in the goods yard. But I would suggest trying another time. He doesn't seem himself at late" - These words struck Thomas with guilt once again. Annie and Clarabel could sense this - "Just as we thought! Just as we thought", they sang to themselves, as Thomas bustled hastily away.  
  
*  
  
Sure enough, Percy sat on the quay, having spent the afternoon shunting in the goods yard. He had went about his work in silence, which concerned his driver and fireman. They suggested that they returned to the branch line for the opening ceremony - "That's alright", the little saddle tank engine had said, "I'll stay here until everything blows over".  
  
Evening drew on and the sky slowly turned an beautiful orange. It was a lovely end to a hard days work, but Percy was still upset. He looked out to sea as a tramp steamer set sail for England with a large supply of coal. He wished that he could be on that tramper too - "Anywhere would be better then here", he thought sadly to himself.  
  
Just then, Thomas steamed around the corner, panting furiously. He rolled up alongside Percy, almost over-running him - "Percy!", he panted, "What are you doing here? The opening ceremony of the new station will be starting soon!"  
  
"I'll stay here", Percy murmured sadly, "I don't want to get in your way".  
  
Thomas swallowed hard before speaking - "Listen Percy", he said, looking out at the tramp steamer on the horizon, "I came here to apologize. I've been acting terribly recently. Please forgive me".  
  
Percy looked up in surprise as his friend continued - "I was wrong to put you down. I realize now that you were only looking out for my safety yesterday. It was wrong of me to be anger at you - But there's something else I've forgotten to mention..."  
  
"What's that?", asked Percy softly.  
  
"Thank you for looking after my line. You really are a branch line engine".  
  
It took a moment for Percy to realize what was happening. And for the first time since that morning, a broad smile broke across his solemn face - "I did make a few mistakes though", he whispered.  
  
"Everyone makes mistakes", smiled Thomas, "I couldn't make it up the hill once, remember? When I tried to help Henry up and I couldn't even make it half way" - Percy's smile turned to a giggle as he remembered Thomas re- telling his story at Sir Topham Hatt's 50th Anniversary - "And what about when I ran out of the shed and paid the station-master an unexpected visit?".  
  
Before long, the two engines were reminiscing the past, laughing and joking as all good friends do. But it wasn't long before both their drivers and fireman came running over to them frantically. "We can't stay here and chat all night fellas!", they cried, "The opening of the new station is drawing closer!"  
  
"Oh no!", squeaked Percy, "We couldn't miss it for anything! All that hard work would have gone to waste!"  
  
"Not on my branch line!", puffed Thomas with determination, "Come on Percy. There is still time!"  
  
Percy buffered up in front and together they double-headed the small train back towards Ffarqhar. The three big engines watched as they raced swiftly past.  
  
"It's nice to see them smiling again", chuckled Henry.  
  
The two engines had just reached Knapford when the station master quickly flagged them down - "Bother!", hissed Thomas, "Now we're sure to be late!". But they soon found out that that was not the case, as the station master quickly spoke to their drivers and fireman. A single man stood beside Edward, looking rather timid.  
  
"This man is a very important visitor", whispered Edward from across the way, "We had a small delay on the way here and Daisy left before he could board!" - Thomas and Percy exchanged anxious looks. Just then, the station master turned to them.  
  
"This gentleman needs our help", he explained, "He has been invited by the Fat Controller to attend the opening ceremony. He's going to cut the rope but Daisy has already left".  
  
The tall, young man stepped forwards, dressed smartly. He had a note-book tucked under his arm and a camera. Percy squeaked excitedly - "That's the railway enthusiast from London!", he whispered discreetly to Thomas, "He works for a railway magazine! He writes stories about us, just like the Thin Clergyman and his son used to. Ivan told me that he used to go down to Kirkronan all the time and wrote about him and his friends in books!". Thomas was impressed.  
  
"Would either of you mind if I could ride with you?", asked the man timidly, "It would be a shame if we were late. Though I would feel terrible if you missed the opening because of me".  
  
"Fear not sir", said Thomas proudly, "Climb aboard! Percy and I will get you there in no time".  
  
The man thanked them gratefully and quickly boarded Clarabel with the guard. A glance in at the station clock told them that time was ticking away fast. And then, with unison blasts of this whistles, the two branch line engines set off once again with their important passenger.  
  
*  
  
The new station was packed with locals, visitors and the gentlemen of the railway board, who stood with Sir Topham Hatt on the platform. It's hanging baskets rocked silently in the wind and it's beautifully swept walkways hadn't a spec of dust. The goods yards nearbye was clear and tidy, thanks to Toby, and the new goods shed stood proud and tall behind the station building, which was topped with two tall brick chimneys.  
  
Toby, Ivan, Duck, Daisy, Mavis and Lucky stood nearbye, waiting with just as much excitement as those on the platform, who buzzed around the Refreshment Lady's stand. But she was having troubling shooing them away - "Not until the naming ceremony dears! We need enough champagne for the toasting!".  
  
Flourish was in the air, but Sir Topham Hatt was anxious. The visitor had not arrived, nor had Thomas and Percy. He glanced at up and down the line and paced back and forth repeatedly - "An important event in our railway calendar will go to waste if those two aren't here soon", he muttered. The gentlemen of the railway board didn't seem very impressed either, exchanging hushed comments that certainly weren't positive.  
  
Suddenly, everyone turned as a pair of familiar whistles sounded in the distance. Sir Topham Hatt looked up with a broad smile of relief, as accompanied by a chorus of cheers, whistles and horns, Percy and Thomas puffed slowly into the new station, coming to rest at the buffers.  
  
"You made it just in time", called Toby.  
  
"Excellent team work!", added Ivan.  
  
Percy and Thomas looked down modestly, their cheeks blushing bright pink as the special visitor stepped down from Clarabel and instantly approached Sir Topham Hatt, taking his hand firmly and shaking it - "Sir", he said with praise, "I must say. You have a fine pair of locomotives here. They make a brilliant team".  
  
"Indeed", smiled the good manager, "Our Thomas and our Percy are the pride of the branch line".  
  
And so the celebrations began, as Sir Topham Hatt introduced the railway enthusiast to the railway board, to his wife, and also to Toby and Duck. He had already met Daisy, Mavis and Lucky (he had written a book about them previously) and he was most surprised to see Ivan there too, of whom he had a very long chat with as the celebrations continued. All the while, Thomas and Percy sat patiently, waiting for the naming ceremony. When the station clock finally struck nine, the night had drawn on, revealing a display of beautiful stars that shone across the Sodor sky. The celebrations were now under the soft light of the station lamp posts and Sir Topham Hatt climbs onto Percy's front, accompanied by the railway enthusiast. He had to use a megaphone to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Ladies, Gentleman and Engines", he said, "The time has finally come to reveal the name of this new station".  
  
This was met with yet another chorus of cheers, as the visitor stepped forwards to a metal sign that stood on the platform, covered by a curtain. On the count of three (sung by all the guests and engines), he pulled it away - "I announce this station...New Ffarqhar!".  
  
The men of the railway board had to quickly cover their ears to lessen the amount of noise that erupted following this valued moment.  
  
Once it had died down, and everyone had toasted one another with their champagne glasses, Sir Topham Hatt turned to Thomas - "Now Thomas", he said, "As this is your branch line, we have decided to leave you with this decision. An engine will be needed to pilot this new station and the goods yard. Would you like to be that engine?"  
  
Thomas paused for a moment in deep thought. Percy watched him anxiously as Toby and Ivan exchanged content grins. They knew who Thomas would choose, and they knew that it would be the right choice.  
  
"Sir", he said softly, "I would like Percy to be in charge of New Ffarqhar. He has looked after my branch line whilst I was away. But not only that, he has been my very best friend for years. He deserves it much more then I do".  
  
Percy was speechless.  
  
"Then it's settled", said the railway enthusiast, placing a hand on Percy's saddle tank, "Percy is the pilot of New Ffarqhar. I'm certain that he will do you very proud Sir Topham Hatt" - the good manager smiled modestly - "But above all, I'm certain that he will do you much prouder Thomas".  
  
"Sir, I couldn't possibly..."  
  
But it was no use, as Thomas, Ivan and Toby led the chorus, accompanied by all the people and engines present. The roof of New Ffarqhar station may have certainly lifted directly off as the celebrations reached new heights.  
  
"Three Cheers For Percy...The Branch Line Engine!"  
  
**** 


	7. Epilogue

EPILOGUE  
  
Dear Friends  
  
Since my return to London, I have kept in regular contact with Sir Topham  
Hatt  
via letter, sent first class by the Royal Mail Express Train, direct to  
Sodor.  
It seems that Percy has settled down nicely as pilot of New Ffarqhar.  
It took him only a week to settle and he now works harder then ever, keeping the goods yard in order and the locals occasionally stop by for a  
chat.  
When Toby is away, Percy is honoured to take care of Henrietta,  
as she is still used to take the workman to the quarry.  
  
Percy will always return to Ffarqhar sheds with a warm smile of  
satisfaction. Of course, he still works the quarry, and occasionally the mainline, but  
Thomas  
has yet to think twice on have his good friend stand in for him in an  
emergency.  
Toby once said "It's like their twins! Running their own branch line  
together!"  
  
However, I do remember briefly, Thomas telling me of a pair of engines his  
good manger had told him of. They were said to be the best example of a strong friendship. I wrote to Sir Topham Hatt asking who exactly this pair  
was, but now I cannot understand why I did not see it earlier.  
"Who are they?", you ask. Well, I'll leave that challenge up to you to  
solve!  
  
I was also fortunate to receive another letter, this time from my friend Barty, the manager of Kirkronan Dockyside Railway. Ivan returned safely, and his new brakes have proved highly useful. He also brought back with him  
many tales to share. Our friends down at Kirkronan are now looking forward even more to meeting,  
in person, the now legendary little saddle tank engine,  
Percy the Branch Line Engine.  
  
The Author 


End file.
